creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom Spores
Basic Information Mushroom Spores are small types of Seeds that can be used to grow Mushrooms. Mushroom Spores can be received as an uncommon random extra harvest whenever you collect wild Mushrooms and an either common or rare occurrence when you harvest player-grown Mushrooms. Since update R59 on January 31st 2019, all 3 types of Mushrooms can be processed into Mushroom Spores of their kind 1:1 in a Processor. Mushroom Spores can be planted in order to grow Mushrooms and such "multiply" them, because when harvesting one planted batch/unit of Mushrooms, 6-10 (rarely more) units of Mushrooms can be obtained (no matter if the Spores were fertilized or not, or on which type of soil they were grown, with which type of moisture nearby or in which kind of area). However, Glowing Mushrooms can also be grown in order to illuminate their surroundings without preventing Creatures or randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning. Other than that, Mushroom Spores can also be put on display in display containers or placed directly into the world as a decoration. Since update R60 on February 7th 2019, 6-10 (batches of) Mushrooms can be harvested from 1 planted batch/unit of Mushroom Spores, plus randomly (usually rather rarely) one additional batch of Mushroom Spores on top of that. In the wild, mining blocks of Glowing Mushrooms requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better Power Cell to be equipped, and the chances to receive Glowing Mushroom Spores when collecting these Mushrooms from the Stalactite layer are rather low. How to obtain * 1 (batch of) Brown Mushroom(s) can be processed into 1 unit of Brown Mushroom Spores, * 1 (batch of) Red Mushroom(s) can be processed into 1 unit of Red Mushroom Spores * 1 (batch of) Glowing Mushroom(s) can be processed into 1 unit of Glowing Mushroom Spores This does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked. Simply carry Mushrooms with you in your inventory and activate a Processor in the game world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing your mouse cursor at the Processor. Mushroom Spores are an occasional extra harvest when collecting Mushrooms in the wild. The chances are very random. In the same way, Mushroom Spores can also be obtained as an extra harvest when harvesting player-grown Mushrooms. The chances to receive additional Spores are high for player-grown Glowing Mushrooms, but rather low for player-grown Red Mushrooms and Brown Mushrooms. Mushroom Spores cannot be obtained from Creatures or any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. However, Mushroom Spores can be captured with a Capture Block. Such, you can buy more of them as part of building kits for Blueprints, and quite cheap as well - either for Blueprints that you have captured yourself, or Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Mushroom Spores. Building kits can be paid with ingame Coins that can be bought with real money via Steam Wallet in the Store. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to use Mushroom Spores can be planted on top of blocks of Dirt, Grass, Mud or tilled land (created from the aforementioned natural blocks with a Plow). Other natural ground blocks are not suited as a substrate for Mushrooms. In order to plant them, simply place one unit of Mushroom Spores by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, select the according quickslot and use right click while pointing at the spot of ground where you want to the Mushrooms to grow. If the Mushroom Spores are planted in a suitable environment with a unit of Water, Mineral Water or Bog Water adjacent to the block they are placed on, they will grow into Mushrooms after 10 minutes real time. Otherwise, the Spores will stay fallow. Mushrooms can even be grown underwater. Very cold biomes (like Taigas or snow-covered Tundras), very high altitudes (like the top of snow-covered Mountains over 150 blocks in height) and very hot biomes (like the Lava layer) are unsuitable to grow Mushrooms. If Mushroom Spores stay fallow, you can simply pick them up again and plant them somewhere else. No Power Cell has to be equipped for this. As usual, you cannot pick up anything in game worlds, player claims or Adventures where you have the permission rank of a "visitor". You also cannot place anything under such circumstances though. Like Crops and Queen Bees, Mushrooms do not need any light in order to grow from Spores. This means that Glowing Mushrooms can be planted in caves underground (only on the listed suitable blocks of substrate) if you wish to illuminate the area without preventing Creatures and randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning. If fertilized with Pigsy Droppings, Mushrooms will immediately grow from the Spores. Fallow Mushroom Spores cannot be fertilized though. Different to Crops, Mushrooms do not have several growth stages, but only one stage - "grown". Upon harvesting (which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped) 6-10 units/batches of Mushrooms can be obtained from the spot where 1 batch of Mushroom Spores was planted, no matter what type of soil, moisture or if fertilizer was used, or where exactly the Mushrooms were planted. Such, Mushrooms can be multiplied by planting them, but only a little different than this works with Crops (Wheat, Turnips, Horned Melons and Crisphead Lettuce). Mushroom Spores (and also harvested Mushrooms) can be placed into the slots of display containers for decoration, like in/on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Holiday Mantles or the like. Unfortunately, the Spores are very tiny and will even be invisible in some display containers. Different to Seeds of Crops, Mushroom Spores do not sparkle when on display. Mushroom Spores can also be placed into the game world as a decoration on blocks where they would usually grow, but with no moisture nearby or in unsuitable biomes, so that they will stay fallow. When Mushrooms have been grown from Spores, the soil block can be removed in order to keep the Mushrooms themselves in place for decorational purposes. Spores are not known for making any Creatures (or Treasure Chest)s spawn, but green Grass is suitable for ordinary Pigsies and green Leafies to spawn during the day, and Night Pigsies at night. Category:Processed Category:Plantable Category:Seeds Category:Spores Category:Extra Harvest